To See You Once Again, My Love
by Crunk Riela
Summary: "Apa kabarmu? Kau tahu, kami sangat merindukanmu. Ia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu,"/Aku sungguh-sungguh belum siap!/"... sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua."/AU/SS/death chara/Review, please? -DISCONTINUED-


"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu," Tampak seseorang berambut berwarna merah muda cerah sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya. Di sore hari. Menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam..Sambil menggenggam sebuah pigura foto. Tampak di foto itu, dia menggunakan pakaian—, bisa dibilang— gaun. Gaun yang sangat indah. Berwarna putih dan hiasan cantik yang membuat gaun itu makin indah. Untuk melengkapi foto itu, tampak seorang lelaki, berdiri tegap disisinya. Mengenakkan pakaian berjas berwarna senada dengan pakaian wanita disampingnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua dan mimik wajahnya yang datar juga mata hitamnya yang menatap kamera tajam menambah kesan 'cool' pada lelaki ini.

"Sangat merindukanmu." Gadis ini—, bukan, ia sudah bukan seorang gadis yang perawan yang masih bisa pacaran seperti dulu lagi. Ia sudah menikah. Sedangkan pigura yang ia genggam saat ini adalah foto pernikahannya dengan lelaki yang teramat sangat dicintainya. Seakan-akan jika kehilangan pria itu, ia bisa mati saat itu juga.

Dan, gadis ini mengalaminya. Ia kehilangan pria tampan yang pernah menjadi miliknya seorang. Kehilangan. Dan ia tak akan mendapatkan pria ini lagi. Selamanya.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

To See You Once Again, My Love © Crunk Riela-chan

Rate : T

Main chara(s) : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Romance & Angst

Warning! : AU, OOC, death chara, abal dkk dll.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS!**

Enjoy! ^^

**#●~OoO~●#**

"Hai," di suatu tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh orang banyak. Hanya mereka yang mau menjenguk keluarganya atau kerabatnya atau kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap. Untuk selamanya maksudnya. Dapat dilihat, seorang wanita sedang berusaha untuk berjongkok— yah, ia berusaha karena perutnya yang membuncit mempersulitnya untuk berjongkok. Dan tak lupa seorang anak lelaki turut bersamanya.

"apa kabarmu? Kau tahu, kami sangat merindukanmu. Ia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu,". Setelah ia mendapatkan posisi yang enak untuknya, ia mulai mengelus nisan yang ada di atas gundukan tanah yang berada di depannya saat ini. Nisan itu bertuliskan...

**Our beloved Husband, Father, Brother, Friend, and Son**

**~ Uchiha Sasuke ~**

**July 23, 1980 – March 28, 2010**

Air mata mulai mengalir di mata hijau wanita ini saat membaca tulisan ini. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia menangis, cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih karena memikirkanku dan juga kedua anak kita yang satunya ada dalam kandunganku," ujarnya lirih pada suaminya yang telah tenang di alam sana walaupun ia tahu, tak ada gunanya berbicara seperti ini karena suaminya tak akan menjawabnya.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum siap, Sasuke-kun! Aku sungguh-sungguh belum siap! Hidup sendiri tanpamu dan merawat Sasaki juga calon anak kita! Aku sungguh-sungguh belum siap!" teriaknya pada makam suaminya itu. Ia tahu. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini sia-sia. Berteriak pada makam. Sangat tidak lucu. Tapi ini yang bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya. Kesendiriannya. Anak lelaki yang bersamanya hanya diam melihat ibunya yang berteriak. Seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh ibunya.

Ia menikah dengan Sasuke saat usia Sasuke menginjak 25 tahun. Berarti itu saat ia baru berusia satu tahun di bawah Sasuke. Pada saat pernikahannya yang ke lima tahun tepat disaat ulang tahun istrinya, Haruno— emm, sekarang Uchiha Sakura, terjadi kejadian yang sangat memukul Sakura. Ia bahkan sangat sulit untuk mengingat kejadian itu persisnya.

Flashback ON

Di sebuah gedung yang indah. Di dominasi oleh warna putih dan coklat muda. Dan juga tambahan salib di atas atap bangunan itu dan tak lupa lonceng besar keemasan yang tergantung kuat di paling atas bangunan itu membuat bangunan itu tampak indah. Gereja. Bangunan itu bernama gereja. Tampak di halaman gereja itu, tepatnya di area parkir, banyak kendaraan yang terparkir rapi.

Dari dalam, terlihat lelaki tampan berjas putih dan bersepatu senada berdiri tegap di dekat sang pendeta yang akan membantunya menuju masa depannya. Wajah tampannya yang tak berekspresi membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah. Namun tiba-tiba bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kala ia melihat gadis yang hanya akan menjadi miliknya memasuki pintu utama gereja. Wajahnya yang cantik nan putih memerah saat ia menapakkan kaki-kakinya menuju pelataran gereja menemui belahan jiwanya yang telah berdiri menunggunya. Tentu ia tak sendiri, ada dua gadis kecil lain pengiringnya memasuki gereja. Gaunnya yang panjang tak menyulitkannya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Rambut alaminya yang berwarna merah muda pendek sebahu membuatnya tampak lebih cantik karena berbagai perhiasan rambut yang memahkotai kepalanya.

Wajahnya tambah memerah kala ia sudah sampai di pelataran gereja dan sudah berada dihadapan calon suaminya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan agar semburat merah lainnya tak muncul di wajahnya yang putih itu. Setelah memastikan semua beres, pendeta pun langsung memulai pernikahan ini. Dan saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba saat pendeta berkata...

"Untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istrimu. Menerimanya apa adanya. Terus bersamanya kala suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia menikah dengan Haruno Sakura dan menerimanya apa adanya untuk menjadi istriku dan terus bersamanya kala suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua." Kata Sasuke mantap sambil terus menatap mata calon istrinya. Sakura hanya menunduk malu karena tatapan mata Sasuke dan pengucapan janji setia yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Dan untukmu, Haruno Sakura. Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi suamimu. Menerimanya apa adanya. Terus bersamanya kala suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"I-iya. Saya bersedia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke u-untuk menjadi suamiku dan menerimanya apa adanya dan terus bersamanya kala suka dan duka sa-sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua." Kata Sakura gagap. Ia agak tegang berbeda dengan calon suaminya yang berada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi biasa tanpa tegang sama sekali.

"Dengan begitu, kalian telah bersatu menjadi sepasang suami-istri dalam berkat dan lindungan Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua," ujar pendeta sambil memegang sebuah kitab suci. "sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan pendeta barusan, Sasuke langsung membuka kain penutup wajah transparan yang berwarna putih dan melipatnya ke belakang kepala Sakura. Sasuke lalu melihat wajah cantik yang telah menjadi istrinya beberapa saat lalu dan telah menyandang nama Uchiha Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah istrinya yang memerah saat pendeta mengizinkan Sasuke untuk mencium Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya itu lalu mencium lebut bibir wanitanya itu. Ini adalah ciuman kasih sayang dari suami ke istrinya. Sasuke hanya menciumnya dengan menekan lembut dan pelan bibir Sakura. Setelah dirasakannya cukup, Sasuke lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu karena banyak teman-temannya yang melihat momen mereka barusan. Ada Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat mereka. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut pada Sakura sambil menggendong bayi mereka yang memiliki rambut-rambut kuning tipis yang warnanya mengikuti ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto berteriak senang. Walaupun ia telah menjadi suami dan ayah, ia masih saja bertingkah layaknya ia muda dulu. Di barisan belakang pasangan itu ada Sai dan Ino yang bertepuk tangan pada mereka. Ino yang bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sahabatnya itu sebagai tanda dukungan untuk sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya tulus untuk teman se-timnya dulu, sambil menggendong buah hatinya dengan Ino yang telah beranjak dua tahun. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang pirang pucat dan matanya yang berwarna biru agak gelap karena mata cerah ibunya dan mata gelap ayahnya.

Menoleh ke barisan sebelah kiri, disana ia menemui Shikamaru dan Temari yang baru setahun lalu menikah dan mereka telah dikaruniai seorang anak yang sekarang hidup di dalam rahim Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke sedangkan Temari tertawa sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Dan di sebelah pasangan ShikaTema, ada Neji dan Tenten. Neji tersenyum kecil pada pasangan itu dan Tenten hanya melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan muda itu. Neji dan Tenten belum menikah. Diantara mereka yang perempuan hanya Tenten yang belum menikah. Selain mereka, Sakura juga melihat teman-teman dan orang-orang dekat mereka yang tersenyum dan memberi semangat dan dukungan pada mereka.

Saat semua bersorak gembira, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura yang menyadari tangannya sedang digenggam langsung menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum pada lelaki yang telah menjadi miliknya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang sebelumnya selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan menganggapnya 'menyebalkan' akan melamarnya dan menjadi suami yang akan menjaganya.

Perlahan, Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar gereja sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura lembut. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sakura masih memegang sebuket bunga pernikahan yang indah dan yang akan ia lemparkan nanti. Katanya jika yang mendapatkan bunga lemparan itu, akan segera menikah. Mengikuti jejak 'sang pelempar bunga'. Mereka berjalan keluar gereja sambil diikuti oleh para undangan yang sebagian besar adalah kerabat mereka.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di pintu utama gereja. Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak "Hei, Sakura!". Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang sedang berekspresi bahagia mengikut pada sahabatnya. Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia bingung mengapa Ino memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Jangan keasyikan, dong! Kau lupa melempar bunga pernikahanmu! Mungkin ada pasangan yang akan menyusulmu, Sakura!" seru Ino sambil melirik-lirik Tenten yang berdiri disampingnya. Tenten yang tak tahu maksud Ino hanya diam tersenyum sambil menatap Ino dan Sakura.

"Oh, iya! Maaf ya! Oke, siap-siap, yah! Aku hitung satu sampai tiga, langsung aku lempar! Aku mulai, yah? Satu! Dua!" seru Sakura heboh karena dipancing oleh Ino. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terseyum tipis. Maklum. Wanitanya itu memang bukan wanita yang pendiam layaknya Hinata. Sedangkan para lajang yang lainnya sedang bersiap untuk mendapatkan bunga pernikahan dari Sakura.

"Tiga!" seru Sakura lalu ia melemparkan bunganya itu kebelakangnya. Para undangan semua mengikuti bunga yang melayang ke belakang. Dan saat ada seseorang yang mendapat bunga itu tanpa berusaha mengambilnya, semuanya berteriak senang.

"Ha! Tenten! Kau yang akan menyusul Sakura!" seru Ino ketika ia melihat bunga yang barusan Sakura lemparkan jatuh ke tangan Tenten.

Karena ia yang mendapatkan bunga itu dan mendengar sorakan dari teman-temannya, Tenten hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. Tentu saja ia malu! Apalagi saat Naruto dan Ino menyorakinya dengan keras dan tentu dapat didengar oleh semua orang di dalam gereja.

'Awas kalian berdua! Akan kubalas suatu saat nanti!' rutuk Tenten dalam hatinya. Berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Neji sedikit tersipu malu karena disoraki oleh teman-temannya.

Setelah insiden lempar-tangkap bunga itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai pengantin baru, mereka berjalan beriringan keluar gereja sambil bergandengan tangan. Saat mereka keluar, mobil pernikahan mereka adalah sedan hitam yang telah dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga layaknya pernikahan biasanya. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju mobil itu. Namun sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil itu, mereka berdua membalikkan badannya lalu melambaikan tangan mereka pada teman-teman, guru, keluarga, dan undangan mereka sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah mendukung pernikahan mereka. Tampak yang paling heboh adalah Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino. Setelah melambaikan tangan, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disiapkan itu dan berangkat menuju rumah baru mereka dan mempersiapkan untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka nanti malam.

Resepsi pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Har— emm, itu dulu, Uchiha Sakura berjalan dengan lancar. Hampir semua undangan datang malam itu. Tampak wajah cantik Sakura berseri-seri kala tamu undangan memberikan ucapan selamat bahkan memberikan mereka hadiah seperti box bayi, perlengkapan bayi. Sungguh acara resepsi pernikahan yang sangat diidamkan oleh banyak orang. Berharap agar pernikahan yang mew— ah, bukan mewah, pernikahan yang baik dan berjalan dengan lancar dapat menggambarkan kehidupan mereka di masa depan.

**#●~OoO~●#**

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Tapi cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura belum berlalu dan mungkin tak akan pernah berlalu. Tuhan telah memberikan mereka kepercayaan untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Maka kurang lebih setahun setelah mereka menikah, mereka mendapatkan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Apa lagi kalau bukan seorang anak? Pada saat usia Sasuke menginjak 27 tahun, anugerah Tuhan itu lahir. Tepat sebulan sebelum ulang tahunnya anak pertamanya lahir pada tanggal 23 Juni 2007.

23 Juni 2007 ; 04.44

"Kyaa!"

"Sakura? Kau tak apa?"

"Sakkiiittt, Sasuke-kuunn!"

"Ayo, Sakura! Kau adalah wanita kuat! Kau mantan muridku yang paling bisa diandalkan! Dan aku yakin, kau juga bisa kuandalkan kali ini! Shizune, bantu aku!"

"Baik!"

Terlihat di suatu rumah sakit, seorang wanita sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Memperjuangkan buah cintanya dan suaminya agar dapat melihat dunia. Di salah satu ruang bersalin, ada empat orang. Satu orang laki-laki yang sedang memegang tangan seorang wanita lainnya yang sedang berbaring. Dan dua orang lainnya adalah wanita yang merupakan dokter untuk membantu proses persalinan.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi! Kyaaa!"

"Dokter Tsunade, Sakura tidak kuat lagi! Sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya sang suami pada dokter yang menangani istrinya. Panik. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajah suaminya yang beda dari biasanya. Tampangnya yang datar sekarang jadi panik.

"Tenang, Sasuke! Sakura masih kuat! Kau jangan khawatir!" ujar sang dokter pada Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Ia masih fokus pada Sakura yang anaknya sudah mau keluar. "Sakura! Dorong, Sakura! Dorong! Kau ini kuat!" seru Tsunade pada Sakura. Memberikan semangat.

Sakura yang penuh dengan keringat, menguatkan kepalanya untuk menoleh pada suaminya. Dapat ia lihat suaminya juga sama berkeringat layaknya dirinya walaupun suaminya tidak ikut melahirkan. Tentu akan sangat aneh kalau Sasuke melahirkan.

Parasnya yang sangat panik melihat istrinya kesakitan membuat Sasuke melakukan segala cara agar membuat Sakura merasa baikan. Entah itu terus menggenggam tangan Sakura tambah erat atau sesekali mencium kening Sakura. Segalanya ia lakukan agar Sakura tak menanggung semua sendiri.

"Ayo, Sakura! Satu dorongan lagi maka semuanya selesai! Dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu! Dua!" ujar Tsunade bersemangat saat bayi yang tadi hanya kepalanya yang kelihatan, sekarang sudah badannya yang kelihatan.

"Ayo, Sakura! Selesaikan ini semua! Kau wanita kuat!" ujar Sasuke turut memberi semangat pada istrinya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata suaminya dan Tsunade, Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan semua sisa energi yang ia punya, lalu mendorong kuat-kuat.

"Sekarang, Sakura! Dorong!" seru dokter yang tampaknya masih muda memberi intruksi pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuunn!"

"Oeekk! Oeekk! Oeekk!"

"Akhirnya! Kau memang hebat, Sakura! Hei, anakmu laki-laki. Sangat mirip dengan ayahnya," ujar Tsunade saat menggendong bayi yang susah payah dikeluarkan itu. "kau mau melihatnya, hm?" tanya Tsunade yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala lemah oleh Sakura.

Bayi mereka langsung berbaring di atas tubuh Sakura yang masih lemah dan kelelahan. Sakura tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menangis. Ia menangis bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa memberikan suaminya anak dan anaknya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Tampan. Bayinya saja sudah tampan, bagaimana nanti? Terlihat dari rambut-rambut tipisnya yang berwarna biru tua menandakan ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya. Si tampan berhenti menangis yang membuat ibunya dapat melihat matanya. Sungguh mirip. Matanya berwarna hitam sama seperti ayahnya. Sungguh seperti replika. Sasuke yang melihat bayinya hanya tersenyum bangga pada istrinya dan mengelus kepala Sakura. Ia belum berani menyentuh bayinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura lalu langsung mencium bibir istrinya lembut. "terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke setelah melepas ciuman singkat yang ia berikan pada istrinya. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura, kubersihkan dulu, ya." Ujar Shizune seraya mengambil si tampan dari rengkuhan ibunya. Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan melepas putranya yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

"Emm, Sasuke, sebaiknya kau mengurus administrasinya dahulu, Sakura akan kupindahkan dulu ke ruang pemulihan," ujar Tsunade mengingatkan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mencium kening Sakura sebentar, berpamitan pada Tsunade lalu pergi mengurus administrasi persalinan istrinya barusan.

"Kau memang hebat, Sakura. Aku salut padamu," puji Tsunade pada pasiennya yang pernah menjadi muridnya untuk belajar medis.

"Terima kasih, nona Tsunade."

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun sepakat memberikannya nama Sasaki. Uchiha Sasaki," ujar Sakura. "bagaimana menurut nona Tsunade?" tanya Sakura menanyakan pendapat orang yang pernah menjadi gurunya itu.

"Nama yang bagus. Menurutku," ujar Tsunade kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan terlihat seorang wanita pirang pucat berpakaian ungu dan ditutupi oleh jas khas dokter.

"Maaf aku terlambat, nona Tsunade!" seru wanita itu lalu menoleh pada Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Sakura? Jadi kamu yang melahirkan?" tanyanya kaget. "Aku kira minggu depan. Soalnya perkiraannya kan minggu depan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya, Ino. Ternyata lahirnya lebih cepat." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Ino. Tolong pindahkan Sakura ke ruang pemulihan dan urus dia disana!" perintah sang kepala dokter di rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya berkata "Baik!" lalu membawa Sakura ke ruang pemulihan yang berada di rumah sakit itu.

**#●~OoO~●#**

Beberapa hari setelah persalinan Sakura, Sakura sudah bisa di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Sasuke berencana memilih kamar pasien V.V.I.P tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan "Untuk apa kamar sebesar itu? Toh kita hanya berdua saja. Tak perlu barang-barang yang berlebihan." Sasuke yang tak bisa menolak lalu memilihkan Sakura kamar V.I.P. dengan persyaratan Sakura tak boleh menolak kamar pilihan kedua Sasuke. Dan Sakura menyetujuinya.

Biasanya para ibu yang habis melahirkan akan sulit untuk berdiri tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Dalam kurun waktu sehari setelah ia melahirkan, ia sudah dapat berdiri dan berjalan. Sungguh wanita yang sangat kuat.

Sekarang sudah pukul 20.33, terlihat ibu muda berambut merah muda sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia hanya sendiri di ruangannya yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Sasuke tak tampak karena ia pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian untuknya dan Sakura juga peralatan lainnya. Saat Sakura akan mengambil air untuk ia minum, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah sakitnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sebelum Sakura mengatakan "Masuk!", 'tamu' itu sudah masuk duluan ke ruangan Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura..." ujar salah satu orang diantara mereka yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat mereka, matanya langsung membulat tak percaya apalagi saat melihat benda apa yang mereka bawa untuknya.

"Ka-kalian..."

**#●~T.B.C.~●#**

Selesai! Chapter 1 maksudnya. Ini first fic SasuSaku saya. Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau teramat sangat abal dan jelek. Kalau memang fic SasuSaku saya ini sangat jelek, mungkin saya bisa menghapusnya daripada menuhmenuhin fic SasuSaku. Mohon kritik dan saran melalui review.

Review, please?


End file.
